Adios Amigo
Adios Amigo is the seventh mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows a Warparty in East Harlem as The Warriors attempt to collect a payment owed to them by Hurricanes associate Sanchez. Gangs * The Hurricanes * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Spanish Harlem * Bartenders * Hobos * Vagrants Summary *Sanchez just got out of the joint and he owes the Warriors some bread. It's time to collect. Story *Date: May 25, 1979 *Time: 8:12 pm *Place: Spanish Harlem *Days until meeting: 48 After Cleon informs The Warriors that Sanchez has been recently released from prison, Ajax leads a Warparty to East Harlem to find Sanchez and take from him the money that he owes the gang. Arriving in East Harlem, The Warriors quickly begin battling small groups of Hurricanes, before making their way to the Stripes and Solids, where they find Sanchez. However, a number of Hurricanes are present in the bar and The Warriors must defeat them before they can get to Sanchez. The fight comes to an end when the owner of the Stripes and Solids orders everyone to leave; The Warriors are the victors, but Sanchez has escaped during the fight. The Warparty splits up, with Ajax taking Cochise in one direction, and Snow and Rembrandt going in the opposite direction. Ajax and Cochise pursue Sanchez through the streets of East Harlem, twice stopping to battle groups of Hurricanes. Eventually, Ajax and Cochise corner Sanchez inside a building, before they regroup with Snow and Rembrandt. However, they must first battle Diego, a large member of the Hurricanes, and Vargas, his equally large brother. After defeating the two brothers, The Warriors corner Sanchez on the roof of the building, where they collect the payment owed to them. However, the payment is less than what is expected, and as Sanchez attempts to make excuses Ajax scares him, making him flinch and fall off the roof of the building onto a car below. Laughing at Sanchez's fall, The Warriors return to Coney Island. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Ajax P2-Cochise *High Score: 7000 *Bonus: 2 *Soldiers: 15 *Arenas: 4 (A) Head to the Icon to find a group of Hurricanes. Kill them, then trash their car. This will accomplish a Bonus Mission. Now follow the back alley to the Icon. There you will find Sanchez. (B) Sanchez doesn't feel like paying up, so, you have to kill his family. Destroy all of the Hurricanes. Once they're done Sanchez flees the scene. CHASE THAT RAT DOWN! © Now you have to keep up with Sanchez. Don't let him get away. He'll eventually lead you to a few Hurricanes. Take care of them and start chasing Sanchez again... and again he'll lead you to more Hurricanes. Beat all of them to start chasing Sanchez again. (D) BOSS BATTLE *Diego *Vargas Diego is a BIG guy. Tell your Warriors to Wreck em' All and let them do so... Diego will try to knock you with his weapon so just attack him by doing charges when he's looking for you. And when he's trying to attack other Warriors, go up and do combos. When he's near half health, Diego's brother, Vargas will start throwing objects at you. Once Diego's 1/3 health left, his brother calls out the rest of the family. Now you have to deal with four people attacking you, including Vargas, who comes down to the floor. And if you're running low on health, there is flash on the stairs. Once Diego's down, you should have some Rage to use. Use your Rage on Vargas and just keep pressing A+A to knock some serious health off of Vargas. Once he goes down, you can finish off Sanchez... Bonus Objectives *Trash the Hurricanes' car in section A. *Snuff out 7 Hurricanes' burners. Script (Snow, Rembrandt, Cochise, and Ajax are sitting around together as Cleon walks towards them.) Cleon: Warriors! Listen up. I just heard Sanchez made parole. Cochise: Sanchez? The cat who owes us the bread from last summer? Cleon: Yeah, an' he's out now so it's time to collect. He's probably gonna hit the Stripes and Solids... Ajax (stands up): Fuck this, Sanchez is a chickenshit! Let's go! Snow: He's backed by the Hurricanes. Ajax: Don't care whose turf I gotta bop through, I'm thinking it's time he paid up. Cleon: Solid. (Cut to Snow, Rembrandt, Cochise, and Ajax at the Coney subway station. All four Warriors board the train.) Spanish Harlem, 8:12 pm, May 25, 1979, 48 days before the meeting. (A couple of Spanish Harlem civilians exit the subway along with Ajax, Cochise, Rembrandt, and Snow.) Ajax: We gotta take out that piece of shit Sanchez. I say we check the Stripes and Solids. (The Warriors make their way down the street and encounter Rico with a few other Hurricanes near a car.) Rico''' (a'' Hurricane lieutenant): None of you make your home in El Barrio. What you doin' up here man? '''''Unnamed Hurricane #1: You're a dumb little bitch huh? You know this is my barrio. (The Warriors beat up Rico and the rest of the Hurricanes before making their way through an alleyway where they encounter more Hurricanes to beat up and eventually making it to the Stripes and Solids.) Ajax: This is the place... Looks like a shithole to me. (Cut to all four Warriors inside the Stripes and Solids walking towards Sanchez, sitting down, surrounded by Hurricanes.) Ajax: How's freedom feel, Sanchez? Sanchez''' (stands up):'' Shit! The Warriors! They can't hold me down, you know? Try to grab a Hurricane, it's like air, man, like air. Hurricanes para siempre! Show me another set that rules like us, eh? '''''Ajax: We didn't come here to talk about the fuckin' weather. Just hand over the money you owe us, and we'll be outta here. Sanchez: You're in Hurricane turf now Warrior. Only thing I'm giving you is a free trip to the hospital! (The Hurricanes slowly walk towards the Warriors.) Snow: You ain't making it any easier on yourself, Sanchez. Now pay up! Unnamed Hurricane #2''' (getting up in'' Ajax's face): Sanchez is mi familia, see? You want him, you have to go through us! (Cochise shoves Unnamed Hurricane #2 back to his other Hurricanes.) '''''Cochise: Bring it on, suckas! Ajax: Tear these fuckers apart! (A brawl breaks out between the Warriors and Hurricanes as they Warriors wreck all the Hurricanes in the Stripes and Solids.) (Cut to the bartender standing on the sliding bar table with a blade in his hand.) Bartender: Hey listen up punieta! Any maricon who don't take it outside gets a blade to the fucking skull! Sanchez man, get the fuck outta here hermano! (Cut to Sanchez running and escaping the Stripes and Solids.) Sanchez: Another time fuckers! HA HA HA! (Cut to Ajax, Cochise, Rembrandt, and Snow spotting Sanchez escape.) Ajax: There he goes! Come on! Rembrandt: Oh crap, which way did he go? Ajax: That fucker ain't gettin' away from us. Snow, you take Rembrandt and go that way. Cochise, you're with me. If we don't see each other, meet up at the subway! (Cochise joins up with Ajax and takes the right while Snow and Rembrandt take the left.) (Cut to Ajax and Cochise catching up to Sanchez.) Sanchez: Don't you fuckers ever give up! Ajax: Let's go, Cochise! Don't lose this crazy wimp! (Ajax and Cochise desperately try to catch up with Sanchez by sprinting through alleyways and other transverse obstacles.) (Cut to Sanchez running on top of a building.) Sanchez: Sorry Warriors, looks like you're about to be blown away! (Cut to a few The Hurricanes members walking towards Ajax and Cochise. Both Ajax and Cochise wreck all the Hurricanes Sanchez put in front of them.) Sanchez: Ah mierda! (Cut to Sanchez running down a staircase and into an alleyway.) Sanchez: Come on, tranquilo Warriors! It's only money, right? Ajax: Ah fuck! The little shit's bolting! (Ajax and Cochise catch up with Sanchez.) Ajax: I see you, asshole! I'm gonna break you in half! (Ajax and Cochise continue to try and catch up with Sanchez by sprinting through buildings, more alleyways, and other transverse obstacles.) (Cut to Sanchez on top of another building with The Hurricanes down below walking towards Cochise and Ajax.) Sanchez: The Hurricanes are gonna blow you down, see? Ajax: You're starting to really piss me off, Sanchez! (Once again, Ajax and Cochise beat up all the Hurricanes and continue to pursue after Sanchez, eventually stopping at an apartment.) (Cut to Sanchez climbing up some stairs that lead into an apartment building with Ajax and Cochise chasing after him.) Snow: Hey, Ajax! (Snow and Rembrandt arrive at the stairs.) Ajax''' (climbing down the stairs):'' Where the fuck have you guys been!? We got that little shit trapped right up there. Let's finish this. (Cut to Sanchez running to Diego's door.) ''Sanchez (banging on'' Diego's door): Hey Diego! Hey Diego! Open up man. Hey man, I ain't kidding Diego!! You know that money you owe me? Forgotten, man. Now is the time to open the door man! Puto... fuck man. (Sanchez runs up to the roof.) (Cut to Ajax, Cochise, Rembrandt, and Snow in the parlor with Diego opening the door on the floor above them.) ''Diego (shouting):'' You little askerosos are dead! (Diego removes a support beam.) Diego: Me cago en tu madres Warriors! (Diego jumps down to the parlor.) '''''Diego: I see a bunch of deadmen! Esta muerta! (Ajax, Cochise, Snow, and Rembrandt try to take out Diego with beer bottles and bricks and manage to bring Diego to his knees, causing him to shake the entire apartment building.) (Cut to Vargas exiting his door.) Vargas''' (shouting):'' Madre de dios! OYE, DIEGO! What the fuck is going on!! '''''Diego: Hermano! These cricas been messin' with Sanchez; Bury them all my brother, streets is watching tonight! HA HA HA! Vargas''' (picking up a toilet):'' You little putas are fuckin' history! Get ready to die mamons! (Ajax, Cochise, Snow, and Rembrandt continue to beat down on Diego with beer bottles and bricks while Diego tries to attack them with the support beam and Vargas still on the floor above them throwing heavy objects. Eventually, the Warriors bring Diego to his knees again and shake the entire apartment building.) '''''Vargas: HEEEY, FUENTES! Bring out the WHOLE familia, hermano! These assholes die tonight! (Laughs evilly) (Enter two Hurricanes as Vargas leaves.) (Ajax, Cochise, Snow, and Rembrandt manage to defeat Diego by knocking him out with beer bottles and bricks while Vargas breaks into the parlor from the barred up entryway leading the floor The Warriors are on with the Hurricanes tossing plates and other objects at them. Eventually, they defeat Vargas too and the two Hurricanes on the upper floor run away.) Ajax: Let's go get that snake Sanchez. (Cut to The Warriors up on the roof with Sanchez, who is backing up.) Cochise: Woo! Nowhere to run Sanchez! Ajax: Enough of your shit, where's our MONEY? Sanchez''' (handing out money):'' Here, man, take it! ''Ajax (snatching'' Sanchez's money and grabbing him by the collar pushing him back): You're short. '''''Sanchez: Come on, man, I'll get you the rest I swear, okay?! You know I'm good for it, right? Come on man, I just got out of the joint, man! (Ajax turns to Cochise. Cochise gives a "yes" to Ajax as Ajax turns around quick to face Sanchez.) Ajax: Boo! Sanchez (falling backwards off the building and landing on top of a car): aaaaAAAAAHHHH!! Ajax: Fuckin' right man! You see that little wimp fly? Cochise: Like air, man, like air! (Ajax and Cochise give each other a down low high five to each other.) DJ Reports Let's get into it, boppers. Down in Brooklyn, it's getting harder to keep the rhythm in sync. The Jones Street Boys have started handing out the hard knocks and the Saracens are being pushed to the edge. This could mean big changes for all the Brooklyn boppers, now that the northern alliance is breaking up. Out in East Harlem, the vibrant Puerto-Rican took a more somber turn when a key player was found out-of-tune on top of a car. Nobody's talking but all we know is the forecast is calling for clear skies as far as the eye can see. It looks like Hurricane season might be over. For all you boppers waiting on the big hit, the next batch of tracks is swinging for the senses. Adios. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions